


Interrupted Meeting

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Absconding, Crying, Deep Relief, Fighting, Interrupted, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Temporary Character Death, throat ripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade meets her parents after 14 years apart, but things are interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Meeting

Jade was excited about Dave returning the next morning, she was up and just moving around her camp, humming softly to herself. Bec was following her, his tail wagging. 

She heard a pair of feet touching the stone ground and echoing around the cave behind her and turned to see Dave, who was smiling almost as widely as she was.

Jade felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him and she fondly recalled his warm, cinnamony scent she had experienced yesterday. She felt her face heat up at his smile and silently cursed herself.

'I am not falling in love with him.' she told herself  
'or are you?' replied a voice in the back of her mind 

She ignored it and went over to Dave, who smiled and hugged her gently. The voice made an audible smirk in Jade's head.

"ready to go, princess?" he asked  
"God yes" smiled Jade  
~~

Dave spoke a lot during the journey, updating her on John and Jane and Jake. Jade was amused to hear all three of them were being seduced by one of Dave's siblings. 

Her mind was mainly focused on the fluttering sensation in her stomach. She was about to meet her parents whom she hadn't seen in 14 years, she saw a picture of them everyday but this would her the first time (in her memory) seeing them in person.  
~~

Dave nudged her elbow, because she had been zoned out, apparently. They were at her parents' camp.

Dave held her hand and led her into the clearing. Everyone looked at them entering, Jane, Jake and John greeted and hugged her immediately. Roxy, Dirk and Rose also greeted her.

"...Jade?" breathed a female voice

Jade pulled way from Rose's hug and saw the adult, blue winged fae who was the absolute replica of her sister and her jaw dropped slightly. This woman looked exactly the same as the woman in her locket. The other seven teenagers moved aside to give Jade room to run to her mother's waiting arms.

And run she did. Jade threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. Janea hugged back just as tightly. Janea pulled away slightly and cupped her daughter's face.

"you've grown into such a beautiful young woman" she whispered  
"well, I must take after my mother" smiled Jade 

Janea smiled and hugged Jade again. Jade felt someone else join the hug and looked around to see the face of her father. She smiled widely at him even as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"welcome back, my little star" murmured Jakkos  
"it's so good to be back" whispered Jade

For the next two hours, Jade sat with her parents and caught up with them. They entertained her with funny stories, filled her in on the last 14 years and told her all about her home kingdom. They also educated her in quadrants, which Jade grasped quite easily.

They were just telling Jade more about Bec and how he had volunteered to protect her all the time she was away, when a noise altered everyone to an approaching danger.

Dirk, Dirrik and Dave stood and drew their katanas and John gripped his warhammer (of zillyhoo). Bec growled quietly.

There were four whistling sounds and then black arrows embedded themselves in Jake's, Rose's, Janea's and Jakkos' throats. 

"Mother! Father!" screamed Jade

Dave was already pulling her to her feet "Jade run....run now and don't look back" he murmured  
"no! No I'm not leaving you! M-my parents are dead I just found them and now they're gone!" she sobbed  
"they'll be fine, trust me Jade, I'll come find you" Dave whispered 

John was struck down by another arrow and four pitch black carapacians entered the clearing.

"John!" yelled Jade  
"go!" yelled Dirirk 

Jade, vision blurred with tears, turned tail and fled the clearing. She hated herself for running, her parents were dead, so were her two brothers.

"FIND THE LIMEBLOOD, MOTHERFUCKERS!!" roared an all too familiar voice even as she crashed through the undergrowth with Bec at her heels. She tripped on a rock and went rolling down an earthy slope, hitting her head at the bottom.  
\--

Next thing Jade knew, she was being shaken awake. Her vision came into focus and Jake was kneeling next to her.

Wait a minute, Jake had been dead.

"Jake?!" she exclaimed, sitting up  
"shh! Keep your voice down" he whispered  
"you were dead!" Jade whispered forcefully  
"indeed, but us fae are immortal, we die but come back"

Jade stared at him for a moment, then hugged him tightly  
"you scared me, you idiot" she mumbled  
"I'm so sorry...." he whispered, hugging back  
"so everyone's ok?" she asked  
"yes" he smiled

Jake looked up the slope to where the roaring and honking was at it's loudest now.  
"go back to camp" whispered Jake "I'll find everyone else and meet you there. We all split up looking for you"  
Jade gripped his hand "be careful"  
"I will" he promised  
~~

Jade sprinted silently back to camp with Bec at her heels. She was just thinking it was amazing luck how she hadn't ran into anyone she shouldn't have, then, almost the second she stepped foot in the clearing, she was tackled to the ground by the four carapacians who had been hiding in wait for her to return. After them, stepped out two trolls. 

One was the purpleblood leader of the trolls who had been hunting her yesterday, and the other....well.

The other had a floor length, tumbling mass of jet black hair and was wearing a figure hugging jumpsuit in black and pink. Her eyes were pink and malicious and there was a shark toothed smirk on her pink lips.

"whale whale whale. This is is turn up, isn't it?" she grinned.

The Prospitian and Dersian Royals came running the clearing at that second. Jane and Roxy were the first to realise what was happening and Jake and Dirk had to hold them back. The other seven came a split second later.

"ah, look at that. Your family turned up too!" her imperious condescension smirked at Jade  
"let her go!" growled John, who was being restrained by Dave

The condesce laughed, an almost sweet sound. But there was acid in that laugh too.

"of course, why shouldn't the twin brother feel most bitter? Even if he can't remember the day I ordered my men to steal your sister" she whispered  
"so it was you." spat Jakkos  
"of course. The last limeblood? Such a weapon could not hope to be crafted" she leered  
"I'm not a weapon." snarled Jade

The condesce looked back at her, pouting  
"of course not, my dear, not yet anyway"  
Her face split into a smirk once more "but I'll make this quick. Kill her." she ordered the big purple blood.

In seconds, one of the carapacians had tipped Jade's head back, exposing her throat, Jade struggled desperately but was held firm, the large purple blood prowled over to her, reaching out a large, clawed hand.

"Honk honk little bitch" he whispered-

Then he dug his claws into her neck and ripped Jade's throat out. Jade was dead before she slumped to ground lifelessly. 

Her family and Dave all yelled "NO!"

Grand Highblood, The Condesce and the Midnight Crew all left, GHB trailing Jade's blood as he strode off.

Janea buried her face in Jakkos' chest and started weeping. Dave, John, Jane and Jake ran over to Jade's body. Bec was sat by Jade, his head tipped back and he was howling with sorrow.

Jane hid her face in her sleeve and sobbed.  
Jake ran his hand through his hair, trying not to break down.  
John's face was hidden in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.  
Dave had his eyes closed and was allowing red tears to run down his face.

The moment seemed to last an age.

A bark from Bec got all their attentions. Bec was sniffing Jade's body and barking, his tail wagging.  
"w-what is it, Bec?" asked John 

Bec barked again and licked Jade's cheek. Jade moaned and started to stir. Everyone gasped and watched as Bec continued to nuzzle and lick Jade until she mumbled "stop it Bec..."

Being bombarded with a four person hug made her gasp and wake up. She heard several joyous exclamations of "you're alive! But...how?!"

Truth be told, no one really cared how. All that mattered was that Jade was alive. After making sure she was fully unharmed in every way and after everyone had calmed down, all four adults were keen to get the twelve of them back to Prospit for safety.

Jade was more than eager to do this.  
She was going home.  
She had her family back and she was going home.

She was positively ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
